Itami
by The dark of the light
Summary: Me hundiste en tu propio agujero negro, en el cual tú mismo te encerraste buscando poder. Sasusaku
1. Itami

_Itami_

Mis pasos resuenan en el frío suelo blanco. Me recuerdan al sonido de una gota de lluvia al caer en un charco de agua. Me recuerdan al golpeteo de las agujas de un reloj fundidas en el silencio de una habitación vacía. Vacía como yo.

Mis pies me arrastran hacia ese lugar, aquel en el que compartimos tantas cosas, tantos momentos juntos, tantas comidas, y peleas a veces, pero al fin de cuentas tanto amor.

_Pero todo te lo llevaste tú, maldito._

Toda mi alegría, todos mis recuerdos, todos mi sueños y cada pequeña rayita de lo que alguna vez fue felicidad.

Quemaste mi alma. Me heriste de la peor manera. Me hundiste en tu propio agujero negro, en el cual te encerraste buscando poder. Me rociaste de soledad, y te fuiste sin el menor remordimiento.

Y lo peor es que volviste como si nada. Sólo buscándolo a él, a Naruto, a mi mejor amigo, sin ni siquiera recordar que yo estaba aquí, con un corazón destrozado por tu culpa. Y devolviste en unos segundos la soledad que tanto me costó apaciguar.

_Y pensar que aún después de todo, sigues siendo mi héroe._

Mis pasos se detienen, indicándome que llegué a mi destino. Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí. Siempre supe que no podría soportar las lágrimas, igual que esa noche. Todavía la recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. La noche en la que lo perdí todo, en la que dejé de vivir. Los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, cortando como cuchillas en la piel.

Recuerdo que había luna llena, justo como hoy. Casi sin darme cuenta revivo todo, revivo ese dolor, revivo esa llama que tanto busco ocultar pero que tanto me lastima.

_Y lloro. _

Lloro como hace años que no lo hacía. Lloro como si fuera débil, porque lo soy al fin de cuentas. Lloro porque sé que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Lloro porque me da rabia, al fin de cuentas, extrañarte. Aún después de todo, sí, te extraño. Y deseé tantas veces que no fuera verdad. Deseé tantas veces que sólo fuera una larga pesadilla. Pero tu recuerdo está siempre para pellizcarme el brazo y hacerme entender que no lo es. Y aunque ya no estés vivo me duele.

Paso las manos por la fría loza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Empiezo a sollozar, sin poder evitarlo. Me da igual, nadie me verá, y si me ven jamás creerán que soy yo. Nadie se atreverá a acercarse.

Pero tengo que contradecirme enseguida. Escucho pasos, haciendo exactamente el mismo sonido que los míos hace minutos. Noto como se acercan lentamente a mí.

Me gustaría quedarme así, y que ese alguien se limitara a seguir de largo. Pero algo me dice que no lo hará. Y ese mismo algo me dice que voltee.

Me arrepiento de hacerlo.

_-Sakura - _

_---_

Ya lo sé, es confuso xD. Pero en el próximo capítulo se aclara más.

Un pequeño desafío:

A ver si adivinan quién narra éste capítulo, Sakura ó Sasuke.

P.D.: Lo del final no es una firma, es el inicio de un diálogo.

En una semana subo el próximo, ya lo tengo escrito así que es una promesa!

Matta-ne!

The dark of the light.


	2. Ai

Ai

_-Sakura -_

_-Sasuke -_

Se acerca lentamente a mí, su mirada me da temor, no quiero que me descubra. Escondo mi rostro para que no vea las lágrimas

_-¿Por qué lloras?_ - Demasiado tarde.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, otra lágrima corre por mi rostro. La miro a los ojos, dudando. Me devuelve firmemente la mirada.

-¿Ya es tarde, no? -

Se limita a rodearme con sus brazos. Ellos me reconfortan. Me apoyo en su hombro y sigo llorando, cada vez más fuerte. Siento caricias en mi espalda, doy un hipido al recordar que _ella_ hacía lo mismo. Mi madre.

El tiempo pasa, ya no lloro, pero me gusta estar en sus brazos. Y lo nota. No deja de abrazarme en ningún momento.

-_Nunca lo es, Sasuke-kun_ -

Estrecho su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, casi sin darse cuenta acaba de darme una pequeña luz. Jamás pensé que esto me hiciera tan bien.

_-Sakura -_

_-¿Qué? -_

_-Arigato –_

Siento como sus dedos acarician mis ojos. Los cierro para sentir más de cerca. Limpia muy lentamente los rastros de lágrimas. Montones de emociones afloran en mí. Pero ninguna se parece al dolor.

Me da un suave beso en los labios. Apenas un roce. Pero alcanza para hacerme sonreír. Y se marcha lentamente. Dejando un rastro de amor a su paso.

Sé que mañana será como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero me basta con escuchar esas palabras.

_-Do itashimashite –_

_---_

Subí antes de tiempo, lo sé. Pero lo hice por dos razones. Porque hoy es el día de la mujer. Y porque me dejó muy impactada una noticia. Sé que es algo muy común, pero esta vez en especial me caló el corazón: una chica fue secuestrada, violada y asesinada. Ver la expresión de la madre al saberlo fue... más que doloroso. Mucho más que eso. Imaginarme algo así logra impactarme en el corazón. Por eso, por las millones de injusticias y locuras que hay en este mundo, no sólo de mujeres sino de hombres, y también animales, quiero dedicarle un pedacito de mi tiempo en este capítulo, aunque sea algo muy pequeño, pienso que con muchos granitos de arena se forma un desierto. Así que, no a las locuras, no a la discriminación, y sobre todo, no a la injusticia.

Bueno, el capítulo creo que es todavía más confuso que el anterior xD Por las dudas, la respuesta al desafío era... chan chan chan... Sasuke! Pero sin problemas se lo puede asociar a Sakura xD justamente por eso es confuso... a saber de dónde salen fics como este .

Me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que haga un final alternativo más romántico (sin quitar este), ya que a mí no me convencía demasiado. Decidan ustedes n-n.

MUY FELIZ DÍA A TODAS LAS MUJERES!!

Muack!

The dark of the light.


End file.
